1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support band and more particularly to a support band mountable either around the outer surface of a structure via compression or within a generally cylindrical space via expansion.
2. Description of Related Art
Support bands are used in many applications to provide a quickly applied connection and or support point upon a structure, without requiring multiple penetrations and or degradation of the structure surface.
Support bands are used, for example, to provide mounting points for signal and power cables coupled to antennas or other equipment installed on pre-existing polygonal or circular structures such as monopoles, bill board legs, telephone or light poles, chimneys, water or radio towers and the like. Compression connections are made around the outside of the structure and expansion connections are made within the structure, for example within a support/access tube or a de-commissioned chimney flue. A single support band can provide a quick connection point for several cables or other devices when the support band is provided with quick connect mounting points such as holes spaced away from the band that receive snap-in clips or other mounting hardware. Mounting additional quick connect mounting points to existing support bands often requires duplicating and or replacing the entire support band, which is complicated by the presence of any existing cables.
Prior support bands, dedicated only to one of expansion or compression installation, have been supplied pre-sized for narrow ranges of specific circumferential dimensions, requiring the manufacture and inventory of a large number of different sized models. To provide the necessary strength at the right angle bent connection ends, the entire band is typically formed from heavy and relatively expensive quarter inch rolled steel. Also, larger circumferential dimensions result in a large band that is difficult to package, warehouse and deliver. Alternatively, support bands of universal dimensions may be fabricated at the point of use from coils of steel band, cable or chain. However, the onsite fabrication procedures significantly increase installation time and require specialized tools and training for installation personnel. Also, installation personnel are exposed to additional drop hazards when extended fabrication and installation procedures are performed high atop a structure.
Competition within the support band market has focused attention on ease of installation, including elimination of specialized installation tooling and drop hazard reduction. Further, overall weight, delivery packaging requirements and materials and manufacturing cost reductions are significant factors for commercial success.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.